Character Stats
Like most games with role-playing elements, Roguelands has lots of stats for you to improve. Here is a detailed explanation of what they do: Base Stats There are six base stats in Roguelands, each with a different color: * Vitality (VIT) Provides bonus Hitpoints.* There are many different Sources for Vitality. Vitality bonuses come in red boxes. * Dexterity (DEX) Increases damage of Guns, Cannons and green Combat Chips and also provides bonus Stamina. Dexterity bonuses come in green boxes. * Magic (MAG) Increases damage of Gauntlets and blue Combat Chips and also provides bonus Mana. Magic bonuses come in blue boxes. * Strength (STR) Increases damage of Swords, Lances and orange Combat Chips. Strength bonuses come in orange boxes. * Tech (TEC) Increases damage of yellow Combat Chips and also provides bonus Stamina. Tech bonuses come in yellow boxes. * Faith (FTH) Increases damage of Staffs and pink Combat Chips and also provides bonus Mana. Faith bonuses come in pink boxes. *Note: When your Vitality stat is greater than 100, you will begin to regenerate health passively. As Vitality increases further over 100, health regeneration becomes more potent, making additional Vitality useful even if you have already hit your max Hitpoints cap. Some Ultimate Weapons and NPC/Boss Weapons incorporate more than one base stat into their damage calculations. See Ultimate Weapons and the Uncraftable section of Weapons for specific information. Derived Stats Some stats, called derived stats, are calculated in part using a character's base stats. For the following formulas, all fractions are rounded down to integer values unless stated otherwise. * Maximum Hitpoints: Calculated with this formula: 3 + / 2 + / 4. Under normal conditions, this value (and current hitpoints) cannot go higher than 100. * Maximum Mana: Calculated with this formula: 3 + Level + maxFTH. That is, if Magic is greater than Faith, then the formula simplifies to 3 + Level + MAG, but if Faith is greater than Magic, then the formula instead simplifies to 3 + Level + FTH. Under normal conditions, this value cannot go higher than 100. * Maximum Stamina: Calculated with this formula: 5 + Level + maxTEC. That is, if Dexterity is greater than Tech, then the formula simplifies to 5 + Level + DEX, but if Tech is greater than Dexterity, then the formula instead simplifies to 5 + Level + TEC. Under all conditions, this value cannot go higher than 100. Three other stats flow naturally from the above three stats: * Current Hitpoints (HP): Indicated by a red bar, this is how far away you are from death. If this reaches 0, you will lose the character in singleplayer. In multiplayer, everyone will lose their character if all characters in the map are at 0 HP; however, if not all characters are at 0 HP, characters that are still alive can revive dead characters, bringing them back up to 1 HP. Current HP can go above maximum HP in some cases, but HP does not normally regenerate. * Current Mana: '''Indicated by a blue bar, this is the resource that is consumed when you use Combat Chips. If you attempt to use a Combat Chip without having enough mana, you will fail to use the Combat Chip. Mana normally regenerates at a slow rate. * '''Current Stamina: Indicated by a yellow bar, this is the resource that is consumed when you jump or dash (you jump with Spacebar by default and dash with Q and E by default). If you attempt to jump or dash while at 0 Stamina, a message will pop up saying "Not enough Energy!" and you will fail to jump or dash. Stamina normally regenerates at a fairly fast rate, and traveling to another planet regenerates all missing stamina. Modified Stats Several stats in Roguelands can be modified by installing Mods on equipment: * Crit Rate / Crit Damage Factor: Each attack made with a weapon has a chance to become a critical attack and have its damage multiplied by your crit damage factor. By default, characters start with a crit rate of 5% and a crit damage factor of 1.50x (i.e. critical attacks deal 50% more damage). Combat Chips are not affected in any way by crit rate or crit damage factor. * Status Effect Depletion Rates: These indicate how much is subtracted from Status Effect percentages every second. By default, Burn depletes at 2% per second while Frost and Poison deplete at 1% per second. * Health / Mana / Stamina Regen Rates: These indicate how quickly the character regains depleted health / mana / stamina. By default, health regen is 0, mana regen is 1 per 4 seconds, and stamina regen is 1 per 0.8 seconds. * Move Speed / Dash Speed / Jump Height: These indicate, respectively, the character's walking speed, the character's speed while dashing, and the vertical distance covered by a single jump. Category:Game Mechanic